Captain Tsubasa Die nächste Generation
by Kodaru
Summary: Die Zeiten des Tsubasa Ohzora sind vorüber und die nächste Generation schickt sich an in die Fußstapfen der großen Blue Samurais zu treten
1. Tsubasa beruft zwei Spieler ins Team

Prolog: Die Berufung ins National-Team

Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht als Tsubasa wieder zum Hörer griff und eine lange Nummer wählte. Nach ein paar mal Tuten erklang die Stimme einer jungen Frau.  
"Ja Hallo? Hier Edo." sagte diese auf schwedisch und Tsubasa stockte ein wenig. "Ja guten Abend Ayame. Hier ist Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ohzora..." er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn am anderen Ende ertönte sofort ein kurzer schriller Schrei und dann ein Sturm von Fragen.  
"Tsubasa? Wie geht es dir? Was machst du? Wann kommst du mal wieder zu Besuch?" und noch viele mehr waren zu hören.  
"Du Ayame ich möchte gerne Shinji sprechen. Dieser Anruf kostet mich grad ein Vermögen musst du wissen." erklärte der ehemalige Fußball-Star und reibte sich die Stirn un danach die Augen.  
Es war schon spät und Shinji ist der Vorletzte den er noch anrufen musste, danach müsste er nur noch seinen Bruder Kazuya erreichen und ihn in den Kader zur Asienmeisterschaft berufen.

"Oh das tut mir leid Tsubasa-san, aber Shinji ist gerade auf ein Auswärtsspiel in Deutschland. Soll ich ihn was ausrichten?" fragte die junge Japanerin freundlich.  
"Oh das ist Schade. Nein vielen Dank, ich werd einfach morgen nochmal anrufen. Und bitte sag ihm Nichts, okay? Es soll eine Überraschung werden." antwortete Tsubasa freundlich und legte auf. Er hatte ganz vergessen sich zu verabschieden, doch in seinen Kopf war dafür grad kein Platz mehr.  
Wieder griff er zum Hörer und wählte erneut eine lange Nummer. Kazuya hatte grade kein Spiel, denn er ist gesperrt nachdem er die Gelb-Rote Karte im letzten Spiel gesehen hatte.  
"Here is 5390158, who´s calling?" fragte wieder eine junge Frauenstimme. Diesmal brachte Tsubasa kein Wort heraus. Kazuya hatte doch weder eine Frau noch eine Freundin. "Ähm... yeah.. he... here is Mr Ohzora, the Manager of the japanese Soccer-Team." stotterte er in einen gebrochenen Englisch.  
"Ach du bist es Tsubasa, du willst bestimmt Kazuya haben, richtig?" antwortete die ihm unbekannte Stimme. Woher kannte sie ihren Namen und warum sprach diese Frau Japanisch? Tsubasa hatte aber keine Zeit drüber nach zu denken denn schon ging der Mann ans Telefon, den er sprechen wollte.  
"Guten Abend Ohzora-san. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufes?" fragte dieser freundlich.  
"Ja... guten Abend Kazuya. Mir wurde die Aufgabe zu teil, wieder Trainer der Nationalmannschaft zu sein und den Kader zusammen zu stellen. Und ich wollte dir mitteilen, das ich dich gerne dabei haben würde." erklärte der müde Japaner.  
"Ja sowas dachte ich mir schon," gab der Berufene zurück, "auf mich kannst du zählen Ohzora-san." bejahte er dann seine Berufung ins Nationalteam.  
"Danke Kazuya. Näheres teile ich dir in einen Brief mit. Bis zum nächsten Mal dann. Sayonara." verabschiedete sich Tsubasa und sah zur Uhr. 0 Uhr 10, Sanae lag schon lange im Bett und auch er würde sich jetzt zu ihr legen und schnell einschlafen. Und das tat er auch. Er legte sich aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein, ohne sich dabei umzuziehen.


	2. JPN vs EGP 1 HZ Friendly

Erste Hälfte gegen Ägypten (Friendly)

Die Nationalmannschaft traf sich zwei Wochen vor der AM in Tokyo, um sich der erst der japanischen Presse zu stellen und zweitens, um sich auf die AM vorzubereiten. Auf dieser Pressekonferenz gab Tsubasa Ohzora auch bekannt, das Akemi Matsumoto bei den Herren spielen darf. Sie bekam die Freigabe vom Verband und auch von der Fifa.  
Das erste Testspiel sollte schon zwei Tage später stattfinden, und zwar gegen Ägypten.  
„Nehmt diesen Gegner ja nicht zu leicht. Ägypten wurde letztes Jahr Afrika-Meister und nicht nur deswegen sind sie ernst zu nehmen.  
Ihr Kapitän: Hassan Al-Nafaf", Tsubasa macht das Licht aus und drückt auf einen Knopf. Auf er Wand vor der Mannschaft erscheint ein Bild eines Mannes mit dunkler Haut und einen leichten Schnurbart, „er verdient sein Geld in Spanien bei Real Madrid, ein knallharter Verteidiger. Bis heute gab es immer einen Verletzten wenn er auf dem Platz stand. Diese Verletzungen reichen von einer Schramme bis hin zum Beinbruch oder schlimmeres. Es gab sogar mal jemanden, der musste wegen ihn seine Karriere beenden. Also passt ja auf wenn ihr gegen ihn spielt. Kazuya, ich will das du die Pässe so spielst, das deine Sturmkollegen nicht in seine Nähe kommen, klar?", der Gefragte nickte nur knapp, „Gut. Dann haben wir hier den Spielmacher: Ali Al-Fahed", ein Bild von einen noch dunkleren aber mit den selben Schnurbart erscheint, „er ist der Motor der Mannschaft, schalten wir ihn aus, wird kaum mehr was richtig bei denen laufen. Trotzdem dürfen wir die Drei Stürmer nicht vergessen. Munir Anukku, Anhanf Al-Baba und Ali Nasura. Diese Drei haben bei der Afrika-Meisterschaft zusammen über 50 Tore erzielt. 50 Tore in sechs Spielen. Aber dafür ist ihr Torwart eine echte Schwäche, denn sie kassierten auch 24 Treffer.  
Die Taktik heißt heute Angriff! Wir werden denen nicht mal die Zeit lassen sich zu formieren, oder auch nur ein vernünftiges Passspiel auf zuziehen. Alles klar? Dann geht jetzt raus und zeigt es ihnen!" schwor er die Mannschaft ein. Diese sah ihn allerdings fragend an. „Ach ja, ich wollte den Kapitän bei den Spielen ja bestimmen. Kazuya Edo ist HEUTE euer Kapitän. So und nun geht raus und zeigt es denen!" sagte er wieder und öffnete die Tür. Die Mannschaft trat heraus in den Gang. Auch die Ägypter kamen aus ihrer Kabine. Koiji, der hinter Shex stand, konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „He schau mal, die tragen ja alle so ne Popelbremse." Sagte er grinsent zu seinem Sturmpartner und auch dieser fing an zu lachen. Dann schritten die Schiedsrichter hinaus ins ausverkaufte Nihonbashi Stadium in Tokyo. Die Fans riefen alle geschlossen: „NIHON! NIHON!"

Die Spieler stellten sich auf zur Nationalhymnen. Zuerst wurde die Ägyptische gespielt. Alles im Stadion blieb ruhig und es waren noch nicht mal Pfiffe zu hören.  
Dann wurde die japanische Hymne gespielt. Das ganze Stadion sang die Hymne mit und es bereitete einem eine Gänsehaut.  
Nach den Hymnen wurde es wieder laut und die Mannschaften gaben sich die Hand.  
Die Japaner stellten sich in einen Kreis und wollten sich noch mal einschwören.  
„Also Jungs. Es ist ein toller Abend, das Stadion ist ausverkauft, die Fans sind allesamt super drauf, stehen hinter uns und sind sehr weit gefahren um hier nur eine Mannschaft siegen zu sehen. Und all dies ist der Grund dafür das nur EINE Mannschaft hier gewinnt, okay? UND WER GEWINNT HEUTE ABEND DAS SPIEL HIER!" sprach Kazuya in die Runde und bekam von jedem „WIR!" als Antwort zurück. Der Kreis löste sich auf und die Kapitäne trafen sich beim Schiri.  
Al-Nafaf wählte Kopf und geann die Wahl. Er beschloss auf seiner Seite zu bleiben.

Japan hatte also Anstoß und führte diesen auch aus. Und gleich sofort stürmten die zwei Spitzen Shex und Koiji nach vorne, während sich Kazuya und Akemi durchs Mittelfeld passten. Ein kurzer Blick von Akemi und sie sah, das Kei auf der rechten Seite losgerannt ist. Schnell spielte sie einen langen Pass zu ihm und Kei nahm den Ball artistisch an. Al-Nafaf kam aber schon angerannt und hatte ein alles sagendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Kei sprang hoch, genau in dem Moment als der Abwehrspieler zu einer Sichel ansetzte, die ihm wahrscheinlich sein Schienbein zertrümmert hätte. Noch im Flug drehte sich der Mittelfeldspieler und passte, während des Saltos, zu Kazuya, der völlig frei stand. Edo nahm den Ball an und sah, das Koiji gestartet ist. Der Spielmacher wartete bis Koiji kurz vor seinem Gegenspieler war und passte, am Gegenspieler von Koiji vorbei, in den Strafraum, genau in den Lauf seines Sturmkollegen. Dieser trickste den Torwart noch aus und schob den Ball locker über die Linie.

Im Stadion war die Hölle los. „NIHON NIHON!" –Rufe waren von überall her zu hören und wollten nicht enden. Koiji ist zur Eckfahne gelaufen, Shex, Kazuya, Kei, Akemi und Shinji rannten ihm nach und warfen sich auf ihn um Koiji zu gratulieren.

„Das war ein absolut perfekter Anfang der Japaner. Grad mal 30 Sekunden gespielt und schon steht es 1:0 für die Blue Samurais. Kazuya Edo hat seine Spezialtechnik „Cut into the Heart" verwendet um Koiji Matsumo in Szene zu setzen. Dieser trickste den Torwart einfach mal mit einem Übersteiger aus und schob den Ball über die Linie. Aber vergessen wir auch nicht die artistische Einlage von unserem „Zirkuskind"" sprach der Fernsehkommentator.

Nur 5 Minuten später waren die Japaner wieder vor dem Tor. Bale Ogami, der Abwehrspieler der Japaner, dribbelt nach vorne und lässt die Gegenspieler einfach mal so wie Slalom-Stangen stehen. Sein Bilderbuchpass findet Shinji, dieser passt direkt zu Kazuya, doch der rennt einfach weiter und überlässt Akemi den Ball. Diese scheisst einfach mal aus 25 Metern aufs Tor. Doch ein ägyptischer Abwehrspieler sprang zum Ball und nahm die Hand zur Hilfe.  
Sofort pfiff der Schiri und zeigt zum Elfmeterpunkt, auch gab er dem Ägypter die gelbe Karte. Al-Nafaf kam herbei gerannt und schrie den Mann in Schwarz an, wofür auch er eine gelbe Karte sah.  
Es gab also Elfmeter für Japan. Karyu Otaga ging zum Punkt und wollte schiessen. Shex, der sonst immer schiesst sah zu seinem Kapitän, dieser nickte nur und so lies er Karyu den Vortritt.  
Der Pfiff ertönte und Karyu nahm nicht mal Anlauf. Sein Schuß, und das war ein gewaltiger Schuß knallte gegen den Innenpfosten und dann ins Tor.  
2:0 für Japan und wieder wurde der jetzt schon Ohrenbetäubende Lärm noch lauter. Karyu konnte sein erstes Länderspieltor verbuchen, zwar nur durch einen Elfmeter, dafür aber einen sehr schön verwandelten Elfer.  
Alle Feldspieler der Japaner gratulierten ihn, liefen dann aber gleich auf ihre Positionen.

Die Ägypter kamen nicht zum Zug. Al-Fahed wurde von Shinji perfekt abgedeckt und die drei Stürmer hatten gegen die japanische Abwehr nicht eine Chance. Kaito Wakabayashi verbrachte einen ruhigen Abend, sah aber konzentriert auf das Spiel. Und er sah wie seine Feldspieler, unter Kazuyas Führung, wieder einen Angriff starteten. Kazuyas Pass kam genau zu Shex, dieser wollte grade zum Schuss ansetzen als Al-Nafaf mit einer brutalen Grätsche ihn umhaute. Kaito hätte schwören können, trotz des Lärms, wie er den Knochen knacken gehört hat.  
Shex lag am Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Die Sanitäter zeigten sofort an das er nicht mehr weiterspielen kann.  
Tsubasa holte Keiishiro Hyuga von der Bank.  
Keiishiro zog sich sofort seine Trainingsjacke aus und lief auf den Platz.  
Kazuya war schon beim Schiedsrichter und fragte ihn ob der Ägypter nach so was überhaupt nicht bestraft werden sollte, doch dieser ermahnte ihn zur Ruhe und rief den Abwehrspieler zu sich. Nach einem kurzen Gemecker zog der Schiri sofort die rote Karte und stellte ihn raus.  
Dieser wollte auf Kazuya losgehen, wurde aber von seinen Jungs zurück gehalten und nach Draußen gebracht. Da das Foul nicht im Strafraum passierte, sonder kurz davor, gab es nur Freistoß. Akemi und Koiji standen am Ball.  
Willst du?" fragte Koiji seine Teamgefährtin, diese zuckte nur mit der Schulter und meinte: „Mal sehen."  
Beide liefen gleich zeitig an, doch Koiji sprang über den Ball und lief in den Strafraum. Akemi flankte sofort zu ihm, doch der Torwart kam heraus. Er wollte zum Ball springen erreichte diesen aber nicht. Auch Koiji schaffte es nicht zum Ball, doch flog er zum freistehenden Keiishiro, der den Ball ungehindert ins Tor köpfte.  
3:0 für Japan, doch so richtig freuen konnten sie sich nicht. Shex wurde verletzt und fällt höchstwahrscheinlich sogar bis nach der Asienmeisterschaft aus.

Kurz vor der Halbzeit war es wieder Akemi, die ihre Mannschaft nach vorne trieb. Locker lies sie die Gegenspieler stehen und spielte einen Pass zu Kei. Dieser zeigte wieder seine Einlagen und begeisterte die Fans damit, es applaudierten sogar einige Gegenspieler, dies aber nur in den Köpfen. Kei flankte zu Shinji, dieser setzte zum Schuß an, aber der Winkel war viel zu spitz, von da hätte er niemals treffen können. Er trat den Ball und dieser flog hoch in die Luft. Die Abwehrspieler drehten schon ab, doch die Japaner nicht. Shinjis Zwilling startete und rannte zum Ball, der sich, kurz bevor er ins Aus ging, wegdrehte und zu Boden regelrecht fiel. Kazuya sprang zum Ball und erwischte ihn im Flug mit seinen rechten Fuß. Der Stürmer knallte den Ball am völlig erstarrten Torwart vorbei ins Netz. Edo blieb liegen und riss die Arme hoch zum Jubel. Sofort wurde er von seinen Mitspielern begraben die ihn alle durch die Haare wuselten um zu gratulieren.

4:0 für Japan und noch immer war kein Pfiff zu hören. Die Ägypter waren wohl schon in der Halbzeit, oder hatten sich aufgegeben, denn die Japaner hatten schon wieder den Ball und wollten noch ein Tor.  
Wieder war es Kazuyas Zuckerpass, auf Akemi aber diesmal, der zum Torerfolg führte.  
5:0 und der Schiedsrichter hatte ein einsehen. Er bat zur Halbzeit.  
Die Fans feierten schon den Sieg ihrer Mannschaft. Die Laola-Welle schwappte durchs Stadion und einige machten sogar eine Polonaise.  
Die Spieler verschwanden in den Kabinen. Während aus der Japanischen Schreie des Jubels zu hören waren, kam aus der Ägyptischen Schreie des Zorn und der Wut. Jeder gab den anderen die Schuld an diesem Disaster bis dann alle einig waren. Der Torwart trug die Hauptschuld. Dieser saß mit gesenkten Kopf in einer Ecke und dachte sich seinen Teil.


	3. JPN vs EGP 2 HZ Friendly

Japan gegen Ägypten (2. Halbzeit)

Es folgt ein Dialog zwischen Shigeru Nakata, dem Reporter, und Kojiro Hyuga, den wir ja alle noch kennen sollten, oder?

"Wie haben sie die erste Halbzeit gesehen, Herr Hyuga?"  
"Also ich habe eine dominierende japanische Mannschaft gesehen, die hier einen Fussball der Extra-Klasse zeigt. Es ist kaum zu glauben das diese Jungs, und das Mädel, vor knapp zwei Jahren noch in einem U21 Nationalteam gespielt haben und NUR Vize-Weltmeister wurden."  
"Da kann ich ihnen nur zustimmen. Aber ist ein 5:0 nicht sehr gefährlich für das Spiel? Die Japaner werden jetzt doch bestimmt nicht weiterhin so offen nach Vorne spielen, oder?"  
"Das sehe ich anders, Herr Nakata. Tsubasa Ohzora ist keiner der jetzt auf Verteidigung spielt. Nein ich glaube das unsere Jungs weiterhin mutig Stürmen werden, ein weiterer Grund dafür ist, das sie mit einem Mann mehr auf den Platz sind."  
"Danke Kojiro Hyuga. Die Spieler betreten den Platz und wir können wieder zu unserem Kommentator schalten. Viel Spaß mit der zweiten Halbzeit."

ZWEITE HALBZEIT:

"Hallo und willkommen zur zweiten Hälfte. Bei den Ägyptern sehe ich, das ein neuer Torwart im Spiel ist. Und bei den Japanern wurden Kazuya Edo und Kaito Wakabayashi für Choji Nara und Chen Iruka ausgewechselt. Wie ich sehe lässt sich Koiji Matsumo ins Mittelfeld fallen und stürmen werden jetzt Choji Nara und Shinji Edo."

Der Anpfiff erfolgte und die Ägypter wollten mit ihren drei Stürmern gleich ein Passspiel aufsetzen, wurden aber von Kei und Akemi erfolgreich dran gehindert. Die zwei passten sich durch das Mittelfeld und zu guter Letzt flankte Akemi hoch in den Strafraum. Grade als Choji den Ball köpfen wollte kamen ihm zwei Hände entgegen und shcnappten diesen weg.  
"Kuso!" fluchte der Stürmer und sah dem Torwart hinterher, der den Ball weit in die Sturmspitze schlug. Doch Hiru fing den Ball ab und setzte zu einem Sturmlauf an. Er lies zwei, drei Gegenspieler wie Kegel stehen und passte schliesslich zu Koiji, dieser fackelte nicht lange und schoß einfach mal aus knapp 25 Metern aufs Tor.  
Der Torwart war schon auf den Weg in die richtige Ecke, als plötzlich Akemi ihren Kopf in die Flugbahn hielt und den Ball entscheident ablenkte, doch der Torwart drehte sich im Flug, stieß sich am Pfosten ab und hechtete in die andere Ecke und schnappte sich den Ball.  
Fassungslos starrten die Japaner zum ägyptischen Tor und sahen den Torwart grinsen. Dieser versuchte wieder seinen Mordsabschlag und diesmal gelang er.  
Die Stürmer kamen in Ballbesitz und spielten sich den Ball in einem Dreieck zu und kamen dem Tor immer näher.  
Chen folgte mit dem Augen den Ball, wusste aber nicht wer schiessen würde.  
Links, rechts, zurück, links, rechts, zurück... so spielten sie den Ball die ganze Zeit und plötzlich und unerwartet schoß Ali Nasura, Chen reagierte nicht schnell genug, verfehlte den Ball um ein paar Zentimeter, doch rettete der Pfosten für ihn. Der Torwart machte einen Überschlag und schnappte sich den Ball mit den Beinen.

89. Minute:  
"Tapfer stürmen die Japaner aufs ägyptische Tor, doch bis jetzt konnten sie nicht erfolgreich abschliessen. Der Keeper der Nordafrikaner hielt jeden Ball und war er noch so gut geschossen. Doch jetzt naht eine neue Chance, kurz vor Schluß hat Matzumoto sich den Ball geschnappt und versucht einen Alleingang. Sie umspielt die gesamte Abwehr, die sich jetzt komplett um sie herum versammelt hat. Sie lupft den Ball über einen Abwehrspieler hinweg zu Koiji Matsumo, dieser geht allein auf den Torwart zu. Der Keeper kommt ihm entgegen und will auf den Ball springen, doch Matsumo passt zu Nara, der von hinten angelaufen kommt. Nara schiesst sofort! Und TOOOOOOOR! TOR FÜR JAPAN! Das 6:0 durch Choji Nara."

Akemi zog die Abwehr auf sich und so war Koiji frei zum Anspiel, dieser ging auf den Torwart zu, als dieser rauskam grinste der Mittelfeldspieler und passte zu Choji, der angerannt kam.  
"Den hau ich rein!" schrie der Stürmer und knallte das Leder in die Maschen.  
Der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel garnicht mehr an.  
6:0 gegen den Afrikameister Ägypten.  
Die Japaner lagen sich in den Armen und auch die Ersatzspieler feierten ihren Sieg in diesem Spiel.  
Nur Kazuya nicht. Er saß stillschweigend auf der Bank und fragte sich, warum er immer ausgewechselt wird. Bis jetzt war es in jedem Spiel so, das er in der Nationalmannschaft machte und innerlich war er sauer. Bis heute hätte er noch für Deutschland spielen dürfen, doch seit dem heutigen Spiel ist diese Chance vertan. Sauer stand er auf, würdigte seinem Trainer keinen Blick und verschwand in der Kabine um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen.  
Noch wärend die anderen in der Kabine feierten, verlies Edo diese und lies den Rest der Mannschaft fragend zurück. Kazuya hatte einen Entschluß gefasst: Er würde für diese Mannschaft kein Spiel mehr machen!

_Tja was ne Leberwurst xD Was wird geschehen? Keine Frage: Die Mannschaft ist ohne ihn auch super und man kann ihn ersetzen, aber will man das? Wartet das nächste Kapitel ab gg _


End file.
